


Lips.

by Area50Dun



Category: Tears for Fears (Band)
Genre: Curt Smith - Freeform, M/M, Roland Orzabal - Freeform, Smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area50Dun/pseuds/Area50Dun





	Lips.

Curt arched his back, his fingers curling into the pillow beneath his head. A small hum left his bitten lips, wet from saliva. He bent his knees and lifted his hips from the bed slightly, silently pleading. There was a stab of pain, a quick sharp nip as teeth sunk into the soft flesh of his thigh. Curt grunted and he was rewarded with another, the best kind of pain.  
All contact was suddenly lost, the warmth of another body left him and Curt’s eyes lightly opened. 

He looked down at the purple and red marks left all over his chest, stomach and thighs; a trail that led him straight to Roland, kneeling between his parted legs. Roland was flushed, his cheeks pink and lips red. He looked dishevelled already, looking down at him with hungry eyes, his bottom lip between his teeth. Curt allowed himself to take it in, just lose himself and marvel at just how perfect Roland looked. His hair had fluffed up with stray curls poking out in various places; he looked perfect and Curt had never felt so aroused just by looking at another person. 

He propped himself up on his elbows to inspect himself, noticing teeth indents in his skin here and there. The red marks were prominent against his skin, angry looking almost, but he loved them. He loved the attention Roland gave him, taking his time on each and every mark and he loved to feel Roland’s lips and teeth against his body. 

Roland shifted and lent over Curt placing a hand either side of Curt’s face, his lips so close now. Curt lifted his head and caught Roland’s lips in an open mouthed kiss. He felt uncoordinated and messy but Roland didn’t seem to mind as he instantly deepened the kiss. Curt raised his hips, finding the fiction he needed against Roland’s hip. 

Roland pulled away, sitting up again so he wasn’t touching Curt. Curt wantonly groaned, he was achingly hard by now and felt too hot inside his own skin. He needed Roland to do something, to touch him.  
“Ro-“ Curt huffed, his eyes meeting the dark ones above him. Roland smiled before slowly lowering himself, pressing his lips to the point of Curt’s hip. Curt watched him as Roland peppered kisses over his his hip and down towards his thigh. 

Curt knew what was coming and he twitched just thinking about it. This was his absolute favourite and Roland knew it. He breathing sped up as Roland met his eyes again before pressing a chaste kiss to the base of Curt’s erection. Curt bit his bottom lip, his hips twitching upwards in an attempt to hurry Roland along.  
Curt could feel the warmth of Roland’s breath against his skin, his lips so close now. Curt watched as Roland licked his lips, slicking them up before pressing the flat of tongue to the base of Curt’s cock and dragging it up the length slowly. 

Curt whimpered, his body tense as he restrained himself from bucking his hips. Roland ducked his head again and bit down on Curt’s inner thigh, making him gasp. Curt opened his eyes again, unsure on when he even closed them, to watch Roland as he closed his lips around the soft bit of flesh, red from the teeth marks he had just left. Roland sucked hard on the patch of skin and Curt moaned quietly before he felt his teeth on him again, drawing out a longer, louder moan from him. 

Roland caught Curt’s eyes as he pressed a kiss to the reddened skin. Curt sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and intently watched Roland mover over his groin. Curt hummed as Roland finally took him into his mouth, a wet heat surrounding him. He held Roland’s gaze as he went down on him, hollowing his cheeks before sucking back up and making Curt cry out. 

Roland pulled off with an audible pop and ducked down to press kisses down the shaft, his right hand coming up to cup his balls. Curt’s mouth hung open as he tried to steady his breathing, but then Roland was back, taking Curt down in one smooth move and sucking hard. Curt moaned and said Roland’s name in a garbled mess of heavy panting. His eyes fell closed as he arched his back, letting Roland take him fully into his mouth again, his fingers trailing down to tease his entrance. 

Curt gasped and moaned. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer as his hips bucked up towards Roland’s face, forcing more of himself into his mouth and making Roland gag. Roland pulled back to breath and Curt was torn between apologising and begging for more. “Ro-“ he croaked, not able to summon anymore words, his brain completely unable to function. 

Roland sunk down again sucking Curt’s length into his mouth, his tongue pressed flat against his shaft. Curt bent his knees and his hips twitched again, his climax coming fast. Roland licked his way back up, swirling his tongue around the tip before sinking back down one last time. 

Curt cried out, his entire body taken over by the white hot heat that washed over him as Roland held his hips down against the bed and swallowed him down. His hands flew down, fingers threading through Roland’s hair, just so he could touch him. 

Curt’s moans died down into small whimpers and Roland sucked off before licking him clean. Curt watched him, a lazy smile playing at his lips as Roland sat back on his knees, his lips swollen and red. Roland smiled and looked down Curt’s body, his eyes jumping from one hickey to the next, finishing at the final bruise on Curt’s inner thigh. 

“Okay?” Roland asked, his voice husky and raw, sending a thrill through Curt’s body. Curt didn’t answer just smiled before leaning up to kiss Roland’s wonderful lips.


End file.
